


we're gonna be okay

by minthalo



Series: a/b/o miya twins [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Miya Atsumu, Brotherly Love, Family Bonding, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omegaverse, no its not incest be normal, second years as first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Atsumu paces outside the door of his brother’s room, his brother’s new room. They didn’t stop sharing until earlier this week, when Osamu’s rut first began. It’s been four days since then, his grandmother told him the rut could last anywhere from three to seven days, but will likely last around five.au where Osamu presents as an Alpha, and Atsumu doesn't.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: a/b/o miya twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087349
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183
Collections: SunaOsa





	we're gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I just. wanted to write some light Miya Twins angst okay , and the idea of one of them presenting as an alpha being the start of their separation into different people, but Osamu quitting volleyball after high school being the trigger , it's just too good.

Atsumu paces outside the door of his brother’s room, his brother’s _new_ room. They didn’t stop sharing until earlier this week, when Osamu’s rut first began. It’s been four days since then, his grandmother told him the rut could last anywhere from three to seven days, but will likely last around five.

His scent changed too, they used to be identical, down to the last freckle on their shoulders. Everything the same except for the hair they changed themselves, boxed bleach with excessive toner on Osamu’s part. But now it’s different. Osamu is different. 

Atsumu hasn’t left his position outside the door in days, getting up only to eat and use the restroom. He sits outside the door, feeling the need to protect his brother, even if he did present as an Alpha. According to his Grandmother it’s not uncommon to feel this way, especially with the bond the two of them have. Something about pack mates and vulnerable states, Atsumu wasn’t really listening.

He stops pacing, turning to the door, he hasn’t heard Osamu move in a few minutes now, and the strong rut scent has faded into something more mild, less desperate. He must be asleep.

“I can hear you, ‘Tsumu. You can come in.” 

Atsumu stiffens, surprised to hear his brother speak. Even muffled through the closed door, he can hear how hoarse his voice is. He pushes the door open and takes a good look at his brother sitting up in the full sized bed.

He’s shirtless, which is to be expected, when asking his Grandmother an excessive amount of questions, she informed him that as Osamu’s body temperature rises, he’ll want to be rid of all clothing.

He shifts from one foot to the other, not knowing what to do, uncomfortable. It’s never been like this between the two of them. They’ve never had this tension between them, it’s unfamiliar territory. They’ve done everything together, it’s the first time they’re on their own.

Osamu shifts, moving closer to the wall as he kicks the blankets down to the foot of the bed, revealing the plaid blue pajama pants he’s wearing. “you can come close-“ he’s cut off by Atsumu sprinting into the room at the invitation, jumping onto the bed.

He huffs out a breath, and wraps his arms around his brother, tipping his head to the side and lets Atsumu scent him, letting out a small, almost relieved laugh.

Atsumu pulls back after a few moments, nerves calmed by his brother’s scent, it’s different now, but underneath, the base is still the same, as comforting as it’s always been. He crosses his legs and sits up, leaning back against the headboard. They’re close on the bed, but not touching anymore.

“How did you know I was out there?” He asks after a quiet minute.

Osamu snorts, “I could hear your flat feet pounding on the ground a mile away.”

Atsumu huffs out an insult and pushes at his brother’s face, who gives a laugh and swats at his hand. It lands back in Atsumu’s lap, picking at the lint on his sweatpants. 

“How are you feeling?” Osamu asks after another beat of tense silence.

Atsumu’s head shoots up, looking at his brother as if he grew a third head, “how am _I_ feeling? You’re the one who is in their first rut right now.”

Osamu shrugs, “I know, doesn’t mean you aren’t struggling too.”

“Don’t worry about me-“

“You’re my brother, I’ll always worry.”

“I’m the older one, I’m the one who should be worried about you. I am worried about you.”

“You may be older, but that doesn’t change that you’re more of an idiot than I’ll ever be. You need someone to worry about you.”

Atsumu reaches out to smack him again, but Osamu catches his hand, squeezing his wrist. He sighs and shakes his head, smelling the distress radiating off of Osamu and pushes his arm closer, less aggressive than the smack he tried a moment earlier. 

Osamu gets the message loud and clear, he lifts his brother’s wrist to his nose and scents him, relaxing almost instantly. Atsumu turns his head, looking out the window, watching a bluebird land on a branch outside.

“Everything is gonna change.” he whispers, almost to himself. Osamu twists the hand holding his arm and Atsumu yelps, ripping his arm back. “Ow- what the hell was what for!”

“Nothing is going to change, dumbass.”

“Everything is! You’ve presented, you’re an Alpha-”

“Okay? What the hell does that have to do with anything? It’s just an orientation.”

“ _I’m not_. It’s different, you’re different. You have your own room now, your scent changed-”

“Okay, my scent changed, I haven’t.” Osamu crosses his arms. 

“We don’t know that! It’s only been four days since it happened, and I haven’t been around you at all.” Osamu huffs and pulls on his brother’s ear. He yelps and pushes his hand off, “quit hurting me!”

“Nothing is going to change. Just because once every four months I’m gonna have a horny week-”

“EW!” Atsumu kicks his leg out, hitting his brother’s thigh. “Don’t talk about that part when I’m in your damn bed!”

Osamu laughs and pushes his leg away, “It’s the truth. Well, half truth. It’s not always like that.” He shakes his head, pushing his bangs from his eyes. “Nothing is going to change, ‘Tsumu, I’m serious. I’ll just smell a little different, and have to take suppressants or wear scent blockers at school, that’s all really.” He tips his head back, waiting a moment before teasing, “don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

Atsumu scrunches his nose up, shaking his head, “Why would I be jealous? I would never want something like this. A week straight of being cooped up in one room, not thinking straight, it sounds awful.”

“It was awful.” Osamu admits.

Atsumu frowns, “I don’t ...” He trails off, looking down at his lap, taking a breath. The whole room smells like Osamu, the new Osamu. “I don’t like that you have to go through this alone.”

Osamu softens, he relaxes his shoulders and tips his head back, resting it against the headboard. “I wasn’t really alone. You were out there the whole time, weren’t you?”

Atsumu shifts, “well, yeah. I felt like I had to be. ‘Ma said it was normal, something about wanting to protect a pack mate or whatever … I wasn’t really paying attention.”

His brother snorts, looking up at the ceiling, “you never do.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, just being near each other calming both their nerves. Osamu closes his eyes, relaxing a bit more, he thinks his rut may be over, the worst of it was the day before, there’s still a slight itch under his skin, but nothing that isn’t calmed by his pack mates scent.

“Hey, ‘Samu?” Atsumu breaks their silence.

“Hm?” He cracks one eye open, turning his head to look at his brother.

“What was it like?”

“My rut?”

He shifts, and nods, “yeah, what … What was it like, was it bad?”

“Kind of, it felt like… It was hot, really hot, I couldn’t keep my clothes on half the time, it was so uncomfortable. It was like there was something under my skin, like an itch I couldn’t scratch, only it was everywhere, all over me.”

Atsumu nods, listening carefully, genuinely curious on what his brother had to go through. “Did it hurt?”

“Yes.” he answers without hesitation. “Stomach pain, and lower back. Kinda like when you sleep wrong, only worse. My dick hurt too.” He laughs when he sees Atsumu scrunch his nose up. “Hey, you asked. It wasn’t too bad once I …” He trails off, looking away from him.

Atsumu coughs and looks out the window again. “Was it like that the whole time?”

“I wasn’t a horndog the whole time, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Atsumu flushes pink to the tips of his ears and whips his head around. “It’s a real question! No one talks about anything else when it comes to stuff like this!”

Osamu laughs at his brother’s reaction, waving his hand in the air. “It wasn’t all like that, it was only half of it, really. Mostly I wanted to scent, to be scented, intimate like that, but not necessarily sexual.”

Atsumu nods, letting his tense shoulders drop. “Is that why you didn’t tell me to get lost, when you knew I was outside the door?”

He nods, “yeah, it was … Nice.” He admits with a small smile, “comforting, besides when I wasn’t in- When my mind wasn’t all there, I wasn’t thinking of you,” he scrunches up his nose at the thought, “I could barely register you were around, I tuned your scent out I guess.” His hand finds a piece of cloth next to him, pulling it closer.

“Hm, I didn’t know you could do that.” Atsumu’s eyes drift down at the movement, he tilts his head and smirks. “So, what were you thinking about?”

Osamu turns his head to the wall, “nothing, no one.” 

His grin widens, he shifts from crossed legs to on his knees, leaning closer to his brother. “No one, huh? I didn’t mention a who.” His brother stiffens and Atsumu laughs, he waits a moment, giving him time to let his guard down before he pounces, grabbing the piece of fabric in his hand.

Osamu pulls it back and they get twisted around in a game of tug of war. Atsumu knees his brother in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him, and he lets go of the fabric.

He pushes to the foot of the bed, sitting atop the pile of blankets and lifts the cloth triumphantly. “AH HA!” He holds it up, realizing it’s a hoodie, one that neither of them own. 

It’s covered in Osamu’s scent, no doubt because he had it his entire heat, but under it is someone else’s, someone familiar. It takes him all of three seconds to make the connection in his head.

Osamu flushes, his face hardening, “give it back, ‘Tsumu.” he holds his hand out.

“This isn’t ours.”

“It’s not, give it back.”

“It’s-”

“Atsumu!” 

He huffs and tosses the hoodie back, “it’s Suna’s.” He says once Osamu has it in his lap.

“I know.” He looks down, fisting the fabric between his hands.

Atsumu tilts his head, watching his brother carefully, taking note of the light flush on his cheeks, that wasn’t there before he took notice of the hoodie. He waits a moment, analyzing his reaction, but before he can say anything Osamu speaks up.

“It’s not just a Suna thing, I mean, it kind of is, but it’s just. His scent, it helped, the way yours did.” When Atsumu doesn’t say anything Osamu continues. “Most of our team, we’re kinda like a pack, ya know? Us, Suna, and Aran, even Kita, he’s around Aran so much. Having his hoodie helped, it made me feel less alone. Whenever the pain got bad I would focus on you, outside of the door, or I would have this.”

Atsumu nods, understanding, he swings his legs over the end of the bed and jumps off. “I have just the thing, hold on.” Before Osamu can react, Atsumu runs out of the room.

He sits there, confused, for almost five minutes, hearing Atsumu in their previously shared room next door, shuffling around. When he struts back in he’s got his arms full of various items, almost skipping with glee.

He settles back on the bed, crossing his legs and facing his brother, and drops the items between the two of them. Osamu blinks, but before he can voice his confusion Atsumu picks up the t-shirt on top of the pile. 

“This is a shirt Aran let me borrow after you spilled milk on me at lunch last week.” Osamu snorts at the memory, Atsumu glares at him, “I’m still mad about that, by the way. This is a rain jacket Kita gave me that day it rained and I forgot my coat. It’s not really a soft material, but it smells just like him.”

He hands them over and Osamu doesn’t waste a moment. He pulls the jacket on, slipping his arms through the sleeves, turning his neck into the collar and taking a deep inhale, smiling through the exhale. The windbreaker material feels nice on his shirtless back, cooling him down. He pulls Aran’s shirt to his nose and leans back, closing his eyes, nuzzling into it. 

The air around them smells sweet, Osamu’s happiness all around them. He sets the shirt in his lap and reaches out for his brother again, wrapping his hand around his wrist and pulling him closer.

Atsumu bares his neck and lets his brother scent him, he nuzzles into his neck, pressing his nose to his scent gland for a few moments before pulling back, satisfied. Atsumu grins, amused, he’s never seen his brother so desperate for physical affection the way he is right now. 

Atsumu pulls up the last item, the extra blanket he’s been sleeping with. He wraps it around the two of them, and curls into Osamu’s side. Osamu presses his nose to his hair, settling into a more comfortable position, unable to suppress the quiet purr coming from his chest.

Atsumu laughs quietly, but doesn’t comment, letting Osamu do what he pleases. Osamu pulls up Suna’s sweatshirt and holds it to his chest, bunching it with Aran’s shirt.

“I’m glad it wasn’t too bad.” He whispers, not bothering to hide how worried he was the past few days. Osamu doesn’t reply, only purrs louder. “How did you even get this?” Atsumu pulls on the sleeve of the hoodie.

The purring slows, quieting down, and Osamu looks away from him, “uh, he gave it to me last week. When you stayed behind after practice, he walked home with me. I couldn’t find the one I brought.”

“He had an extra?”

Osamu shifts. “No, he didn’t.”

Atsumu twists and looks up, a shit eating grin plastered across his face, “Oh?”

“Shut up, don’t look at me like that.” He pushes at his brother’s face, “I was cold, he wasn’t. It’s nothing ‘Tsumu.”

“Suna giving up anything of his isn’t ‘nothing’, ‘Samu. You and I both know that, he never lets anyone touch his stuff, I asked to use his towel once and he rolled it up and hit me with it.” Osamu laughs and Atsumu pushes at his side, “he gave me a bruise that lasted a week! It was purple!” Anyway, my point still stands, he wouldn’t give just anyone his hoodie, and he walked home with you? His house is in the opposite direction.”

Osamu turns his head again, still refusing to look him in the eye, “yeah, I know …” he trails off.

Atsumu pokes his cheek, pinching it until he gets a flick to the nose. “Stop thinking so much about it. It’s a good thing, yeah?”

Osamu waits a moment before giving a gentle nod. “Yeah, it is.”

“Well, I guess that answers my question.” He snickers, “I can’t believe it, of everyone around us, _Suna._ ”

Osamu flushes a dark red down to his neck, he pulls on Atsumu’s ear again, refusing to let go when he thrashes around, “don’t tell _anyone!_ I swear I’ll kill you!”

“Stop- Ouch! Quit pulling my ears! ‘M not gonna tell anyone, asshole! He’s not the worst person you could think about, ya know, he’s all twisty.”

Osamu shoves his brother again, “that’s not it! He’s just. I don’t know.” 

He shifts, raising his hand up to run through his hair. Atsumu takes the opportunity to slip back under his brother’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You like him,” Osamu opens his mouth to protest but Atsumu continues before he has the chance. “You don’t have to say it, I already know. He hasn’t figured it out, if that’s what you’re worried about, which you shouldn’t be. He’s not the worst ya know, and if he gave you his hoodie, and hasn’t asked for it back, that’s a good sign, yeah?”

Osamu settles his arm around Atsumu’s shoulders, tracing a small pattern through his shirt. “Yeah.” he agrees.

Atsumu hums, closing his eyes. “You should give it back to him at practice, tell him it helped. He’s a Beta, but he’ll understand, I’m sure. Hell, he might even give you something else.”

Osamu’s cheeks tinge pink at just the thought, “maybe.” he says after a beat.

They sit in a comfortable silence for another few minutes, curled together with a blanket around their shoulders. It’s easier now that they’ve talked. There’s still a lot that needs to be said, steps they need to take on their own, without the reassurance that their twin will always be by their side. But until then, this is enough.

Osamu rests his cheek atop his brother’s hair, closing his eyes. “We’re gonna be okay, ‘Tsumu.” He whispers, squeezing his arm around his shoulder.

Atsumu doesn’t answer, he doesn’t have to. Whatever he has to say, Osamu already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos , literally nothing will me happier
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://mintberries.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mintberries1) ! send an ask/dm i would love to talk about haikyuu!!
> 
> send me prompts! i desperately want to write more for this fandom , i just dont have any ideas lol


End file.
